Crystal Door
by Raven Craven
Summary: One lazy summer afternoon, a tea party made for two, and only one person showed up for the tea party. Add it all up together and you've got one miserable girl: Idella. At hearing that her sister-Alice-won't be joining her tea party, Idella takes off into her father's hedge maze, where she meets a very strange cat. OCs... Read & Review
1. Rule one

**Rule one**-Always follow the disappearing **Cheshire Cat**…

Today is a very lazy summer afternoon, while I wait impatiently for my older sister to show up for my tea party.

The tea party-itself, consists of a medium-sized, circular table with a white sheet covering it, two medium-sized, white chairs, and a white china set-is outside near mother's favorite garden of red and white roses.

Although I'm still very close to the ash-color, mansion-which I call **home**-, my tea party is directly under the shade of an old willow tree; and, mother's garden sits just to the right of the old willow tree.

This spot also gives a perfect view of father's favorite new hedge maze in the distance.

Back to my tea party: I had given my sister her invitation a week before the small, tea party would even start, which is because I know full well that she has a busy schedule.

So, I try to plan around her.

However, the hours slowly pass by with not even a single sign that my sister will show up.

I call out to the passing house maids, of our mansion, and I ask them what could be keeping my sister; and, their replies are always the same: your sister is just running late, Miss Idella.

I could have told them as much…

**Alice **has always been late for everything!

An old butler strides out of the mansion, over to the old willow tree, and he stares at my lonely tea party of one, before he whispers sorrowfully, "Miss Idella, I'm afraid your sister can't make it to your tea party. Miss Alice's tutoring session is running late, so she sent a message to tell you: she hopes you enjoy your party and that she will reschedule."

"W-What…? T-This…is the first time she can't **actually** make it to one of my tea parties! How could she? Why is her tutoring more important than me?!" I cried heatedly to myself as my hands clenched the white sheet angrily.

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss Idella." The butler whispered apologetically.

"It's not **your** fault, it's my sister's!" I cried angrily as I sprung to my feet and I dashed away from my miserable tea party.

"Miss Idella, where are you going?!" The butler cried frantically.

"To the hedge maze! I need some alone-time, so I can think clearly. Please tell everyone not to bother me!" I called coolly as I headed towards the hedge maze.

"As you wish, Miss Idella…" The butler spoke grimly as he returned to the mansion.

XXX

I finally find the deepest part of the hedge maze, so I just stiffly sit down on the grass and I pull my knees up to my chest, while I wrap both of my arms around my knees.

"How…**could **she? She's my sister… Why isn't she here for me?!" I whispered hopelessly as I started crying.

I suddenly lie my head down on my knees and my medium-length, straight, black hair-with a red hair band in my hair-drapes around me like a curtain; and, I know, without having to look, that my hazel eyes are getting red because I've cried too much.

I sigh heavily as I lift my head off my knees and away from one of my favorite outfits: a black-and-white, checker, dress-which ends below my knees-, a red, pinafore apron, gray stockings, and black dress shoes.

My pale skin suddenly starts to burn from the unrelenting sun overhead.

While I stare aimlessly around the never-ending hedge maze, I suddenly hear a cat meow.

I just brush off the sound as I sign of my imagination, since there are no cats in the mansion or anywhere near here.

Yet, there I hear the same cat meow again…almost as if…the cat is calling out to me.

"But, that's just nonsense, Idella. Cats don't call people to them! They're just cats." I spoke reassuringly to myself.

"Are you so sure about that, **Alice**?" A strange deep voice questioned nearby.

I nearly jump out of my skin from the sound, before I realize that it's probably one of father's co-workers.

"It is, **right**…? Who else would know their way around father's maze?" I questioned skeptically.

"A cat **might** know of a way…that is, of course, if he can climb up high to spot an **Alice** in hiding." The same deep voice answered casually from up high.

I glance all around me until I notice something red-and-black move out of the corner of my eyes.

I turn my head towards the very top of the hedges; and, I suddenly spot a red-and-black, striped, cat lounging on top of a hedge.

"How did you get up there, kitty?" I spoke curiously as I got to my feet; and, I headed over to the hedge, where the cat perches on.

"I climbed, of course, **Alice**. How else would I get up here?" The cat purred indifferently as if it were obvious.

"Oh my…you can **talk**! I've never seen a cat that could talk before…" I spoke excitedly.

"What…?! You say that as if this is your first time seeing strange and unusual things… Wait, you don't **remember** Wonderland at all, **Alice**?" The cat spoke with genuine surprise as he sat up to peer down at me.

"What's a **Wonderland**? By the way, my name's not **Alice**… My name is Idella; and, my sister is Alice. You must have us confused; although, we look nothing alike." I spoke casually.

"Wonderland isn't a what, it's a where. And,** nothing **alike…? You look the same as ever to me, **Alice**. Although, I wouldn't really **know**, since this is the first time I've ever met **Alice**." The cat purred indifferently.

"If it's the first time you met Alice, then how do you know her name?" I questioned curiously.

"**Everyone **knows about **Alice** in Wonderland. It's where I'm from, you know, and where **we'll** be going." The cat spoke suspiciously.

"What do you mean 'we'll be going'…? I hope you aren't referring to me in that statement, because I have no intention of going anywhere with a talking cat." I spoke firmly as I placed my hands on both of my hips.

"Oh, is **that **so? Well, would you come along with me, if I wasn't **all** cat?" The cat spoke slyly.

"What now, cat?" I spoke anxiously as I removed my hands from my hips; and, I moved my hands, to place in front of me, instinctively.

Suddenly, the cat jumps down from the top of the hedge; and, as the cat is slowly falling to the ground, he transforms into a guy!

The guy-who took the place of the cat-has shoulder-length, straight, black hair with red eyes and pale skin; and, he wears a short-sleeve, black jacket with red fur around the collar, a long-sleeve, red-and-black, striped, shirt with black pants and red shoes.

Even though he looks like a normal guy, he isn't because of the red-and-black, striped, cat ears and tail, which appears out of nowhere!

"Oh my…! Did…**that **just happen?!" I spoke with disbelief.

"I tend to have **that** effect on people, especially when they see me transform for the first time." The guy spoke jokingly and with a warm smile.

"W-Who…are you?" I asked nervously.

"Just call me: **Cheshire Cat**. Everyone does anyway, so I've just been stuck with it ever since." The guy spoke coolly as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Would it be alright if I called you, **Cheshire**…instead? I don't really see the need to add the **cat **part, since it's so obvious after all." I spoke casually as I lowered my hands to my sides.

"That's fine with me, **Alice**." Cheshire purred unexpectedly.

"I told you already: my name isn't **Alice**!" I spoke indignantly.

"Alright, just calm down. I'll stop calling you **Alice**, since you hate it so much…" Cheshire spoke with concern.

"I'm sorry… It's just, my sister and I are going through something now." I spoke uneasily.

"I **know**, Idella. I've watched you two for some time now." Cheshire spoke absently.

"Y-You **have**…?!" I spoke anxiously as I crossed my arms over my chest warily.

"Idella, is **that **you? I've looked everywhere for you! You didn't show for dinner tonight; and, I began to worry about you…" Alice spoke sweetly as she turned a corner, of the hedge maze, and she stood facing Cheshire and I.

Alice looks the same as ever from her medium-length, wavy, blonde hair-a black hair ribbon in her hair-, with blue eyes and pale skin, to her clothes: a blue, knee-length, dress with a white, pinafore apron, white stockings, and black dress shoes.

"W-What's…**going **on here?" Alice asked worriedly.

"Cheshire, says he knows you, Alice. Is that true?" I questioned curiously.

"**C-Cheshire**…?! As in, **Cheshire Cat**…?!" Alice questioned uneasily.

"The one and only, **Alice**. Or at least, I am the **only **Cheshire Cat left anyway…" Cheshire spoke coolly and with a devilish smirk.

"Idella, get away from him now!" Alice cried frantically.

"Oh, why **should **I sister? You didn't even show up for my tea party… Why should I even listen to you?" I asked indifferently.

"Because, if Cheshire Cat is here…it can only mean one thing: **trouble**!" Alice spoke anxiously.

"Why, Alice, you **insult **me! I would never cause **Idella **any trouble…but, **you**-on the other hand-I wouldn't mind starting trouble for." Cheshire spoke coolly as he suddenly grabbed my arm and he pulled me closer to him.

"Let go of my sister, Cheshire Cat!" Alice spoke heatedly as she rushed towards us.

"You'll never make it in **time**, Alice. You'll always be late…isn't that right, Idella?" Cheshire spoke sarcastically as he leaned closer to me.

"C-Cheshire…what do you plan on doing?" I asked nervously as I stared up at him.

"I'm just going to take you to where you **really** belong, Idella. Wonderland has been waiting for its **Alice** to return; and, it will have an **Alice** again." Cheshire spoke seriously as he glared at my sister.

Suddenly, a blue-and-silver, crystallize, door appears right out of the ground; and, Cheshire lifts me into his arms as he turns to face the door.

"Take us to Wonderland, Crystal Door!" Cheshire spoke eagerly.

The Crystal Door slowly opens up, at hearing Cheshire's voice, and a blinding light shines through the door as Cheshire-with me still in his arms-strides through the door.

"Cheshire Cat, I won't let you get away with this! Do you **hear **me?! Don't take away my **only **sister!" Alice cried frantically, but to no avail as the Crystal Door immediately slammed shut behind Cheshire; and, it disappeared into the ground again.

XXX

The only things I know, at the moment, are: that the world feels like it's spinning out of control, but I'm stationary the entire time; and, that the blinding light, from earlier, changes to crystal blue as it surrounds me.

"Relax, Idella. It happens every time you use the Crystal Door. It'll pass once we get to Wonderland." Cheshire spoke reassuringly near me.

That's right, I forgot that Cheshire is still holding me…which is probably why only the world, around me, is spinning.

"So, you're taking me to Wonderland, Cheshire?" I asked with disbelief.

"Yes… We'll be there any minute now." Cheshire answered absently.

Silence fills the space between us as the world suddenly rights itself again; and, the crystal blue light fades.

Suddenly, the Crystal Door appears in front of Cheshire and I again, but once Cheshire strides through this one, we end up in a different place from father's hedge maze.

"We've arrived at Wonderland, Idella!" Cheshire spoke eagerly as he let go of me and he placed me on my feet.

A forest surrounds Cheshire and I on all sides, but this is no ordinary forest either because all the colors-in a normal forest-are gone; and, in their places are only black-and-white colors!

Plants, trees, and even insects are all devoid of color; and, they're just in black-and-white!

"W-Where…has all the colors gone, Cheshire?" I questioned worriedly as I glanced around.

"Oh, that's right, it's your first time in Wonderland… This forest is: the **Neutral Forest**; and, because of its name, everything is neutral here. Except, the guardian of the forest is the only one with color." Cheshire spoke casually as he stretched his arms above his head; and, his cat ears twitched suddenly as if they heard something far away.

"Well, at least **someone **has some color here. Oh, um…will we lose our colors if we stay here too long?" I questioned curiously as I stared at my clothes worriedly.

Cheshire looks at me with a curious expression, before he answers indifferently, "It's not something that has happened before, so I wouldn't really know. You'd have to ask Elodie, Idella. She would know more about this forest than me…"

"Who's Elodie, Cheshire?" I asked eagerly as I returned my attention to him.

"She's the guardian of the forest, of course."

"The one you mentioned earlier?" I asked with surprise.

"The one and the same…" Cheshire spoke absently.

"I would like to meet this 'Elodie', if you don't mind, Cheshire." I spoke anxiously.

"Fine, but she only shows up when people have questions that need answering…" Cheshire spoke seriously as he strolled deeper into the forest.

"That's fine because I have **plenty** of questions for her." I spoke eagerly as I followed after Cheshire.

XXX

"So, do you even know where to begin looking for Elodie, Cheshire?" I asked curiously as we kept walking deeper into the Neutral Forest.

"Not a clue, Idella… I've never really had any questions to bring to her." Cheshire spoke grimly.

"No **questions**?! Oh my…how can **that** be? Everyone has **questions**…" I spoke with shock.

"Not **everyone **does, Idella… At least, not **me **anyway." Cheshire spoke casually as he placed both of his hands behind the back of his head, while he kept walking.

Silences fills the space between us when suddenly, a red knight-on a white, horse with red armor-rushes through the forest and he stops right in front of us.

This red knight has short, wavy, auburn hair-which is halfway down his neck-, with orange eyes and lightly tan skin, and an entire suit made of red armor; and, the red knight has a sword with a horizontal, orange, hand-guard and a red sheath, which tucks in at his waist.

"Halt, who goes there?! State your names; and, your business in the Neutral Forest!" The red knight spoke heatedly as he glared at Cheshire and I.

"Cheshire Cat; and, I'm a wanderer…I go where I please." Cheshire spoke coolly as he dropped his hands to his sides.

"I, Crimson Heart, recognize you: Cheshire Cat. And, you…**girl**?" Crimson Heart spoke impatiently.

"M-My n-name is Idella; and, I just came to Wonderland by chance… I'm also here in the Neutral Forest to see Elodie." I spoke nervously as I glanced up at Crimson Heart.

"Y-You're…not from here?!" Crimson Heart spoke with shock.

I only nod my head in silence.

"I, Crimson Heart, recognize the newcomer: Idella." Crimson Heart spoke seriously.

"Oh, um…thanks, I guess. Can I ask you why you're called: **Crimson Heart**; and, why you need to **recognize** people?" I asked anxiously.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer questions, Idella. That job is Elodie's and Elodie's alone… I can, however, show you the way to her cottage." Crimson Heart spoke firmly.

"Cheshire, did you know Elodie has a cottage?!" I questioned with disbelief.

"I've forgotten unnecessary things like **that**." Cheshire spoke indifferently.

"Uh, Crimson Heart…would you mind taking us to see Elodie?" I asked sincerely.

"It would be no problem, Idella. That's what knights are for, after all." Crimson Heart spoke warmly as he turned his horse, in the same direction he came from, and they led the way into the forest.

XXX

Once Crimson Heart leads Cheshire and I to a clearing-in the Neutral Forest-, we all spot a rust-colored cottage sitting directly in the center of the clearing.

"That's Elodie's cottage, Idella. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to return to my other duties, so I'll take my leave of you both." Crimson Heart spoke formally as he bowed his head at Cheshire and I.

"Thanks so much for bringing us here, Crimson Heart." I spoke sincerely.

"It's the least I can do, for a newcomer to Wonderland, Idella." Crimson Heart spoke warmly before he turned his horse away from us; and, they hurried out of the clearing and on to wherever his duties call him for.

Once Crimson Heart leaves, I turn towards Cheshire and I ask eagerly, "Shall we pay Elodie a visit, Cheshire?"

"I'm sorry, Idella. I cannot enter the cottage because I have no questions for her… So, you'll have to go in without me." Cheshire spoke reluctantly.

"Wait, you can't expect me to go in there **alone**, do you?!" I asked with disbelief.

"Yes, of course. I'll wait for you to return, but that's all I can do for now…" Cheshire spoke firmly before he suddenly vanished into thin air.

"Cheshire…!" I spoke with surprise as I glanced around to see where he could have gone.

"Don't worry about Cheshire Cat…he'll be back. Also, to clear things up, he was lying when he said he didn't have any **questions**. That Cheshire Cat has many questions, probably more than you, **Alice**." A sincere, sweet, voice spoke reassuringly from somewhere nearby.

I quickly turn my head towards the cottage and I spot a human-sized, indigo, butterfly girl standing in the doorway of the cottage.

The butterfly girl's body is all indigo-with blue antennas on top of her head-, her eyes are a bright pink, and her butterfly wings are a mixture of blues and pinks.

"Oh my…! You're quite lovely, do you know that?" I asked warmly.

"Thank you very much, **Alice**. Everyone usually says that when they first meet me." The butterfly girl spoke sincerely.

"Oh, I'm not Alice… My name is Idella; and, what were you saying before about Cheshire having **questions**? He told **me** that he didn't have any!" I spoke anxiously.

"Y-You're not **Alice**…?! So, that means…this is the **other** story. Now I see! I, Indigo Butterfly, welcome you to Wonderland, Idella." Indigo Butterfly spoke seriously before she suddenly bowed to me.

"Um…thanks, I suppose. But, you ignored my question!" I spoke impatiently.

"Please, won't you come inside my cottage, Idella? I'll answer any and all questions you have." Indigo Butterfly spoke warmly.

"Oh, I guess that's alright…after all, it might just take all day to answer my questions!" I spoke only half-jokingly.

XXX

"So, let's begin shall we?" Indigo Butterfly spoke eagerly as she fluttered around the cluttered cottage with glee.

"Um…sure. First things first: what happened to the Neutral Forest to make it lose all its colors?" I questioned curiously as I stood by the cottage door.

"Please, have a seat first, Idella." Indigo Butterfly spoke sincerely as she gestured towards an ornate, oak, arm-chair.

"Oh, thank you very much." I spoke warmly as I strolled over to the chair; and, I quickly sat down as I waited impatiently for her to answer my question.

"Well, it all happened a long time ago…when Alice had just left Wonderland; and, she finally returned to her home. A terrible war broke out throughout Wonderland, since no one had wanted Alice to leave at all." Indigo Butterfly began with remorse.

"Oh, that sounds dreadful! I can't believe a war started because of Alice…" I spoke grimly.

"That was only the beginning, Idella. Something awful happened during the war, once the knights of Wonderland gathered in the Neutral Forest… They fought endlessly, shedding countless blood, until one day their blood suddenly dissolved all the color in the forest." Indigo Butterfly spoke coolly.

"That's so terrible… I'm so sorry that happened to your forest, Indigo Butterfly." I spoke sincerely.

"Thanks for your concern, Idella. But, on the bright side, war is now prohibited in the Neutral Forest, so all is well. I suppose…" Indigo Butterfly spoke nonchalantly.

"Do you still feel up to answering my questions?" I asked with concern.

"Of course! Why do you ask, Idella?" Indigo Butterfly spoke eagerly.

"Well…it just seemed like I've upset you with my first question." I spoke anxiously.

"Not at all, Idella. It's my job to answer any and all questions, so feel free to ask me anything." Indigo Butterfly spoke firmly.

"Um, okay, if you're sure… Why does everyone have such strange names in Wonderland?" I asked curiously.

"Ah, well, that's an easy one: everyone has a role and a **real name**, but the citizens of Wonderland can't go around telling **just** anybody their **real name**." Indigo Butterfly spoke assuredly.

"Oh, so it's bad to tell people their real names?" I questioned worriedly.

"It's not that it's **bad** to know… People can just use our real names against us, if they know how." Indigo Butterfly spoke calmly, before she ended her sentence with a wink.

"So, your real name is: Elodie? Am I correct?"

"Right you are, Idella."

"Does that mean Cheshire and Crimson Heart also have real names?" I questioned with disbelief.

"Yes, but I'm afraid I can't tell you their real names, without their permission to do so." Indigo Butterfly spoke grimly.

"Oh, it's okay! I understand now… Um, do you prefer Elodie or Indigo Butterfly?" I asked anxiously.

"Which ever you prefer, Idella. I'm used to people knowing both my role and real name by now, so I can answer to both." Indigo Butterfly spoke casually.

"Alright then, I shall call you by Elodie, from now on." I spoke firmly.

"I will happily answer by it, Idella." Elodie spoke eagerly.

"By the way, why did Crimson Heart need to recognize Cheshire and I earlier?" I asked worriedly.

"Well, Crimson Heart is a knight; and, after the war, all the knights' main order is to recognize friends or foes, especially in the Neutral Forest." Elodie spoke seriously.

"I thought war is prohibited in the Neutral Forest?" I spoke with disbelief.

"It's still prohibited, Idella. Which is why knights must recognize people, so they can prevent war in the Neutral Forest again." Elodie spoke reassuringly.

"Well…I suppose that makes some sense." I spoke casually.

"Any more questions, Idella?" Elodie asked eagerly.

"Yes… Are these **roles**, which everyone has, important?" I asked curiously.

"Definitely! Without a role, one just can't **exist** in Wonderland!" Elodie spoke firmly.

"But, I don't have a **role**; and, I certainly **exist** in Wonderland, at least for the moment I do." I spoke worriedly.

"Well, you have the most important role of them all, Idella!" Elodie spoke excitedly.

"Which is…?"

"You're the only one who can bring an end to this never-ending war." Elodie spoke seriously.

"W-What…?! I-I can't do something so important! You must have me confused with someone else…" I spoke nervously.

"I am never wrong about these things, Idella. I have a book around here somewhere, which tells the tale of Wonderland; and, the tale of two sisters, who both came from a different land." Elodie spoke distractedly as she flew around the cottage looking for the book she spoke of.

"Do you need any help to find it?" I asked sincerely.

"That isn't necessary, Idella. Just stay where you are; and, I'll find it before you know it. Ah, here it is…!" Elodie spoke eagerly when she finally stumbled upon a big, ornate, blue book, which sits on a wooden, pedestal at the back of the cottage.

Elodie grabs the book, with both of her hands, and she carries it over to where I'm sitting; and, she then places the book in my lap.

"Go ahead, Idella. Open the book; and, it will tell you all you need to know about your role." Elodie spoke anxiously.

"Um…o-okay." I spoke nervously as I touched the book's cover, which says in gold letters: the Book of Wonderland.

Just as I'm about to open the book, the front door of the cottage swings open and a green knight stands in the doorway.

This green knight has medium-length, straight, dark green hair-which is in pigtails at either side of her head-, with light green eyes and peach skin, and an entire suit made of green armor; and, the green knight has a green mace with a dark green, handle, which tucks in at her waist.

"Elodie, I have come for a routine check in the Neutral Forest. Nothing to report so far, but…" The green knight spoke formally, before her eyes rested on me.

"Halt, who are you?! What is your name; and, your business within the Neutral Forest?" The green knight questioned heatedly as she reached for her mace.

"Not **this** again…!" I spoke grimly as I sighed deeply.

"Emerald Clover, meet: Idella. She's new to Wonderland; and, she came to me to answer her questions." Elodie spoke firmly before I could answer.

"I, Emerald Clover, recognize you: Idella. Crimson Heart told me of your arrival in Wonderland. I am very pleased to make your acquaintance." Emerald Clover spoke formally before she bowed slightly to me.

"Uh, likewise, Emerald Clover…" I spoke sincerely as I nodded my head in her direction.

Emerald Clover raises her head and she smiles warmly at me, before she returns her attention to Elodie.

"Elodie, have I come…at a bad time?" Emerald Clover asked cautiously.

"Not at all! I was just showing Idella the Book of Wonderland. Won't you come in and join us?" Elodie asked sweetly.

"I cannot, Elodie. However, there were some…things I would like to discuss with you, but giving that you're busy…I shall come back at another time." Emerald Clover spoke seriously, before she turned to leave.

"Wait, if it's about your questions…I can make time for them. That is, of course, if Idella doesn't mind postponing our time first…" Elodie spoke anxiously.

"Oh, I don't mind. You've answered a great deal of my questions already, Elodie." I spoke sincerely as I handed her the book, which was on my lap, before I got up from the arm-chair.

"Thank you very much, Idella. I'll find some way to repay you." Emerald Clover spoke sincerely as she entered the cottage.

"No need to trouble yourself about it, Emerald Clover. It's getting late, so I was leaving soon anyway." I spoke casually as I headed out the front door of the cottage.

"Don't be a stranger now, Idella! If you have any questions, any at all, feel free to stop by!" Elodie called warmly before I closed the door behind me.

XXX

As soon as I close the door to the cottage, who should reappear but Cheshire himself!

"So, where exactly have you been, Cheshire?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, you know, just around and about… Did you get the answers you were looking for, Idella?" Cheshire spoke distractedly.

"Yes, most of them anyway…" I spoke tiredly before I yawned softly.

I glance up towards the sky to notice that it's already a strong shade of orange.

"It really is late, isn't it?" I questioned with disbelief.

"Time flies…especially in Wonderland." Cheshire spoke absently.

"Cheshire, is something the matter?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing is the **matter**, just ask the Hatter." Cheshire spoke jokingly.

"Who's the Hatter?" I questioned curiously.

"Never mind…you'll meet him later, I suppose. But, for now, let's head to the Land of Hearts!" Cheshire spoke casually as he grabbed my hand and he dragged me off, deeper into the forest.

"The Land of Hearts…? Where is that exactly?"

"The Land of Hearts is to the West of the Neutral Forest." Cheshire answered automatically as if he recited it constantly.

"Why haven't you told me about it before, Cheshire?" I asked with doubt.

"Because, you were busy asking other questions with Elodie; and, because I never found the time to tell you." Cheshire spoke seriously as he continued to drag me after him.

"Am I to assume that there is more than one **land** in Wonder**land**?" I asked half-jokingly.

"Yes, there are four **lands** in Wonder**land**. The Land of Ice is to the North, the Land of Thunder is to the South, the Land of Crystals is to the East; and, you already know the Land of Hearts is to the West." Cheshire spoke casually.

"Let's not forget: the Neutral Forest is in the Center!" I added teasingly and with a slight grin.

Cheshire glances back at me, while he still walks straight, and he smiles warmly at me.

"We're going to get along just fine, Idella." Cheshire whispered sincerely as he returned his attention in front of him.

"I'm sorry…I didn't quite catch that. Did you say something, Cheshire?" I asked anxiously as I struggled to keep up with him.

"Nothing at all, Idella! By the way, we're almost to the gates." Cheshire spoke eagerly.

"Gates…? What gates?" I questioned with disbelief.

"Those gates, Idella." Cheshire spoke assuredly as he pointed in front of him and he suddenly let go of my hand.

As soon as we step out of the forest, a tall, iron, double-gate looms in front of Cheshire and I.

Surrounding the gate-on either side-is a tan-brick, wall as high as the gate.

There is also a small, white, sign to the right of the gate, which says in red letters: the Land of Hearts.

"How do you suppose we get inside, Cheshire?" I asked nervously as I stared at the ominous gate.

"**We** don't get inside…**you** do. I have business elsewhere." Cheshire spoke slyly before he suddenly disappeared into thin air again.

"Ugh…! Cheshire…stop leaving me behind like this!" I cried heatedly to the sky.

Suddenly, in the distance, I hear the sound of hooves approaching; and, I instantly become aware of how alone I am.

"Oh no…what should I do?" I questioned worriedly to myself.

Once the white, horse-with red armor-finally arrives, I realize right away that Crimson Heart is the one riding the horse.

"Good afternoon to you, Idella." Crimson Heart spoke warmly as he-and his horse-stood on one side of the gate.

"A very good afternoon to you as well, Crimson Heart. You nearly made my heart stop altogether!" I spoke casually as I stood on the other side of the gate.

"That would be a terrible thing for me to do, considering that the King of Hearts wishes to see you." Crimson Heart spoke formally.

"T-The King…w-wants to see me?!" I asked with disbelief.

"Yes, and right away too. His Majesty doesn't like to wait." Crimson Heart spoke seriously, before the double-gate suddenly opened out.

"I suppose, I should hurry along with you. I wouldn't want to displease the King…" I spoke anxiously as I passed through the gate.

"That is the right choice, after all." Crimson Heart spoke formally as he-and his horse-led the way down the red-brick, road we both were on.

XXX

-**To Be Continued…**-


	2. Rule two

**Rule two**-Be courteous and honest to royalty…

As Crimson Heart-and his horse-leads the way to the King of Hearts' castle, I trail behind silently and I take in the sights around me.

Trees, with only red apples, sit on either side of the red-brick, road we're on; and, past the trees is a village, where everything is in red.

The houses are in red, the red-brick, water fountain-in the center of the village-pours out red water, and everyone's clothes are in red.

"Um…if you don't mind me asking, Crimson Heart, why is everything in red?" I questioned curiously.

"You should have asked Elodie that question, Idella. But, since we're in a hurry…I don't think she would mind me telling you: the King of Hearts wants everything in red." Crimson Heart spoke formally as he trotted along on his horse.

"I'm guessing red is his favorite color then…" I whispered softly to myself.

"It's not that it's his **favorite **color, Idella. It's more of a tradition for the late King and Queen…" Crimson Heart spoke with remorse.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry… How very rude of me to ask." I spoke apologetically.

"It's all right, Idella. You didn't know…since you just came to Wonderland." Crimson Heart spoke sincerely.

I also want to ask him what happened to the late King and Queen, but I thought that's **extremely **rude of me to ask.

So, instead I stay quiet as we pass through the village.

XXX

Past the village are fields of red, rose bushes; and,-like the red, apple trees-the fields of rose bushes sit on either side of the red-brick, road.

I'm still silent as I stare at the rose bushes, before a golden light flashes in front of my eyes.

I shield my eyes with one hand as I glance towards the sky, to see where the golden light is coming from.

A few yards in front of Crimson Heart and I, stands a gothic castle entirely in red; and, the castle is immense from its height to its width, so it nearly blocks out the setting sun!

"Oh my…just how many people do you think the castle can hold?" I questioned with genuine surprise.

"A lot of people, Idella… Now we need to hurry or we'll be late!" Crimson Heart spoke hurriedly as he kicked his horse into a gallop towards the castle.

"Wait for me, Crimson Heart…!" I spoke frantically as I raced after him.

XXX

Before we even take a step inside the castle, Crimson Heart asks a servant take his horse away.

_They probably have a stable nearby or something…_

_Now, I really want to see those horses…!_

"This way, Idella." Crimson Heart spoke impatiently as he held the castle door open for me.

"Oh, right… I'm coming!" I spoke eagerly as I entered the castle.

Once the door closes behind Crimson Heart, I immediately take in the castle's interior.

Despite all the red, on the way to the castle, everything in the castle is either gold or black.

The walls are gold-with black hearts stamped on them-, the floors are gold-and-black, checkered, tiles, and all the doors are black.

There are two gold, spiral, staircases-with black carpet on the steps-at either side of the room, which probably leads to other parts of the castle.

The only doors in this room are: the door Crimson Heart and I entered, and the door in between the two spiral, staircases.

"So, Crimson Heart…which way do we go to meet the King?" I questioned curiously.

Crimson Heart glances at me for a moment, before he responds casually, "I'm surprised you didn't ask me about the interior design of the caste, Idella."

"Oh, well…I am curious about that as well, but seeing as how you're not **supposed** to answer questions… I was just going to ask Elodie about it. " I spoke nonchalantly.

"I see… If that's the case, let's go and see the King." Crimson Heart spoke formally as he led the way towards the door in between the two spiral, staircases.

_I'm starting to feel bad for Crimson Heart…this 'King of Hearts' guy is probably bossy!_

_Otherwise, Crimson Heart wouldn't be so formal and stiff!_

_I shouldn't talk about a King like that, though…_

_I wonder what's __**wrong**__ with me? _

_I'm not acting like __**myself**__…_

As I follow after Crimson Heart, I hear a commotion on the other side of the door.

"For my next trick, I'll make The Duke disappear!" A excited voice spoke from the other side of the door.

"The Fool…I dare you to try it, that is, if you want to eat lead!" A stern voice spoke in reply.

"Calm yourselves, unless you'd rather lose your head…" A deep voice spoke coolly.

"Should we enter, Crimson Heart…? I'm afraid we've stumbled upon a complicated situation." I spoke anxiously as I stared at Crimson Heart warily.

"Nonsense, it's only The Fool messing around with The Duke again. You shouldn't worry over it, Idella." Crimson Heart spoke casually and with a stiff grin.

"If you say so…" I whispered reluctantly as I looked away.

As Crimson Heart slowly opens the door, a shot fires-from somewhere in the center of the room-and it nearly misses Crimson Heart's face!

A small cut suddenly appears, on Crimson Heart's face, and a trickle of blood pours out from the cut.

"Look at what your carelessness caused, The Duke!" Crimson Heart spoke heatedly as he pointed to his cheek, where the cut appeared.

"I'm terribly sorry, Crimson Heart… But, it was your brother who caused this ruckus in the first place." The Duke spoke with remorse.

The Duke is a guy-with shoulder-length, straight, chocolate hair, sandy brown eyes, and tan skin-wearing a pine green, formal suit and sea green shoes; and, he is standing off to the right, in the center of the room.

The Duke is also holding two-all black and all white-pistols in either of his hands.

"How is it **my** fault?! I'm just performing my **role **as The Fool… And, don't drag Crimson Heart into this!" The Fool voice spoke rather heatedly.

The Fool is a guy-with short, wavy, chestnut hair, which is halfway down his neck, amber eyes, and lightly tan skin-wearing a black-and-gold, striped, jester-costume; and, he is standing off to the left, in the center of the room.

The Fool is also holding a scythe, which is entirely silver, in both of his hands.

"Enough, all of you! I would like to greet my guest in peace…" The deep voice spoke coolly.

The room goes quiet at that, so my attention draws towards the owner of that voice.

At the back of the room, is-what I believe to be-the King of Hearts; and, he is sitting in a golden chair with black cushions.

The King of Hearts has shoulder-length, straight, black hair with red eyes and pale skin; and, he is wearing a medium-sized, gold, crown-with black hearts stamped on it-, a black cape, a gold, tunic-like-robe with a black belt around the middle, and gold shoes.

The King of Hearts is also holding a gold scepter-with a black heart on the top-in his right hand, while he rests his chin in his left hand.

_Wait, isn't there something…__**familiar**__ about the King of Hearts?_

_I just can't place it, though…_

_Maybe, I'll remember it later…_

_For now, I should address him, since that's how things are when meeting royalty._

_Right…? _

_I've never met any royalty before, so I'm not so sure…_

"Um…did you want to meet with me, Your Majesty?" I asked meekly as I curtsied.

"Yes, you heard correctly, Idella. And, please call me: King of Hearts." King of Hearts spoke seriously and with the hint of a smirk.

"Alright then… **King of Hearts**, if you don't mind me asking: why did you want to meet with me?" I asked sincerely as I straightened my back.

"I suppose you would want to know something like that… However, I don't feel like telling you now, Idella." King of Hearts spoke slyly as he waved his scepter at me.

"W-What…?! Why not? Furthermore, how do you know my name if this is our first time meeting?!" I questioned indignantly and with clenched fists.

"All in due time, Idella. Also, I have my ways of knowing these kinds of things…" King of Hearts responded casually and his smirk widened at my response.

"Well, I don't like the sound of that at all, **Your Majesty**. In fact, I have other things I could be doing now…" I spoke indifferently as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh, **do **you now? Well, I wouldn't be a very **good **King if I didn't allow **some **freedom of speech every now and again… So, off with you now, Idella, and don't let the door hit you on the way out." King of Hearts spoke coolly as his smirk faded.

I stand there for a minute or two, before his words slowly register in my mind; and, I then have a sudden look of pure shock on my face.

"You…I…Uh… I suppose I went a little too far back there, King of Hearts. I should have watched my words, but instead I've upset you…even when you were the one who called me here." I spoke apologetically as I lowered my head.

"Since you seem remorseful, I'll let you off with a warning. But, don't let it happen again, Idella." King of Hearts spoke sincerely.

"Thank you, King of Hearts, I will take your words to heart." I spoke earnestly as I raised my head.

"Now that you understand how things work around here, we should get down to business. I will let The Duke explain the reason you're here, Idella. Since he's the delegate of Wonderland…" King of Hearts spoke formally as he gestured to The Duke with his scepter.

It is, at this time, that The Duke and The Fool put their weapons away; and, I don't know exactly where their weapons go to because their weapons suddenly disappeared just like Cheshire can!

_And, is it me or is The Fool pouting…?_

I glance over at The Fool, who is pouting quietly, before I return my attention back to the conversation.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I, The Duke, have come from the Land of Crystals to invite: the King of Hearts, his knight-Crimson Heart-, and the new **Alice** of Wonderland to meet with the Queen of Crystals." The Duke spoke formally before he held out a blue, crystallize, invitation, which he pulled from his suit's pocket.

"Does the Queen of Crystals say, in her invitation, why she is inviting us?" King of Hearts asked calmly as he straightened his back.

"I'm afraid not, Your Majesty… However, I am to assume it's over the Book of Wonderland; and, the new **Alice** of Wonderland, of course." The Duke spoke firmly, before he suddenly glanced over at me.

King of Hearts glances in my direction also, before he returns his gaze upon The Duke and King of Hearts speaks reluctantly, "If it will please the Queen of Crystals, we shall head out first thing in the morning."

"Thank you for your time, Your Majesty. I will see myself out." The Duke spoke formally before he bowed.

"I wondered when you'd shut up and leave the castle!" The Fool spoke spitefully towards The Duke.

"We'll continue this another time, perhaps… I have other things I must attend to now, The Fool." The Duke spoke coolly-with a slight smug, grin-as he straightened his back and he suddenly headed out the only door.

"I really **hate** that guy!" The Fool spoke heatedly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I think it's time for us to leave, brother." Crimson Heart spoke seriously as he grabbed The Fool's arm; and, he started to drag The Fool after him.

"Don't call me **brother** in front of His Majesty! You'll ruin my image… And, why should **I** leave?! Things were just getting interesting with His Majesty and the new **Alice**!" The Fool spoke frantically as Crimson Heart continued to drag him away.

"Did you forget the ruckus you and The Duke caused?! Besides, can't you see the look on His Majesty's face? He wishes to retire for the night… Now enough arguing, we're leaving and that's it!" Crimson Heart spoke heatedly as he flung the only door open and he dragged The Fool after him, while closing the door after them.

XXX

King of Hearts sighs suddenly, before he whispers tiredly, "What a bunch of annoying pests…"

"That's not a very nice thing to say about your subjects, King of Hearts." I spoke firmly and with a frown.

"Oh, you're still here, Idella? Didn't you tell me earlier that you had other things to do…? Or were you just lying to get away from me?" King of Hearts questioned slyly as he pointed his scepter at me.

"What…?! That again…? I-I mean…No, I don't have anything to do at the moment, King of Hearts. I don't even have a place to stay for the night…" I spoke anxiously.

"Is that so? Why not stay at the castle? We have plenty of rooms for you to choose from…unless you'd rather stay with **me**." King of Hearts spoke devilishly.

"Excuse me?! For a King to say such a thing…!" I spoke frantically as a sudden blush appeared on my face.

"I was only joking about that last part, Idella. After all, I have an image to keep up for my subjects…" King of Hearts spoke almost reluctantly.

_Is it me or does the King of Hearts not know how a __**King**__ should behave?_

_I think it's him…definitely him!_

"You shouldn't take your jokes so far, King of Hearts. After all, the walls have ears or so people say…" I spoke as nonchalantly as I could.

"Ah, but someone like you shouldn't stop to question a King… However, you are not one of my subjects, so the same principles do not apply to you, Idella." King of Hearts spoke formally, but with a smirk.

"What does that even mean?" I asked worriedly.

"It means: regardless if you're not my subject or the new **Alice**, you have to obey me." King of Hearts spoke smugly.

"What…?! Since when…? And, what if I refuse?" I questioned anxiously.

"Since just now; and, if you intend to refuse, I can always have you beheaded, Idella." King of Hearts spoke firmly and without a smirk this time, so I know he is serious about it.

"Alright, fine…! I'll obey, as long as it's not something I can't do." I spoke reluctantly.

"Like what, Idella?" King of Hearts asked curiously as he raised an eyebrow.

"Don't even give me that look! You know full well what I'm speaking of!" I spoke heatedly as I pointed at finger at him.

"You're no fun, Idella… But, since you insist, I'll send a servant take you to a guest room." King of Hearts spoke half-teasingly as he stood up from his chair, before he added seriously, "As for me, I'm retiring to my room for the night. If you need me, ask a servant and they'll show you to my room."

"I'm fun enough… Anyway, I'll take the guest room just fine, so don't stay up late expecting me." I spoke indifferently as my arm fell back to my side.

"Whatever you say, Idella… Before the night is over, you'll end up coming to my room anyway." King of Hearts spoke reassuringly as he strode over to where I'm standing.

"Stubborn King…!" I whispered under my breath.

"What was that…?" King of Hearts asked coolly as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Nothing…" I spoke reluctantly.

"That's what I thought you said, Idella." King of Hearts spoke smugly as he led the way out the only door.

XXX

Once we left the Throne Room-as the King of Hearts calls it-, King of Hearts keeps true to his word and he sends a servant to show me to a guest room.

I also notice that all the servants dress in gold-and-black clothing, which again reminds me of all the red outside the castle.

"Here we are, Miss. If there is anything you need, just ring the bell inside." The servant-with black hair and gold eyes-spoke warmly, before she left me alone in the empty hallway.

I sigh heavily before I grab the doorknob and I slowly open the door.

I was expecting something strange on the other side of the door, but instead it's just an ordinary guest bedroom.

If you can call a gold canopy, queen-sized, bed-with black pillows and gold sheets-, a gold vanity, a gold wardrobe, a walk-in closet, and black carpet an **ordinary** guest bedroom…

I also notice a gold, string-next to the bed-hanging down from the ceiling, so I only assume that's the bell the servant was talking about.

"Still, it was kind of the King to let me stay for the night. Since I have no idea where Cheshire ran off to, I guess I'm stuck here for now…" I spoke lazily as I headed over to the bed.

I climbed on the bed and I wrap the gold sheets around me as I lay my head against the black pillows.

_Cheshire…can you image what happened to me when you left me at the gates?_

_I ran into Crimson Heart again, I met The Fool and The Duke, and I also met the King of Hearts!_

_So much happened…it's no wonder why I'm exhausted!_

_Time for bed…but, tomorrow I'm definitely leaving the castle to find you, Cheshire!_

_Oh wait, didn't the King of Hearts say something about meeting the Queen of Crystals tomorrow?_

_Well, it's got nothing to do with me…so, I have no reason to go._

I smiled softly before I close my eyes and I immediately fall asleep.

XXX

While in deep sleep, my curiosity gnaws at my mind.

_Just what was that golden light, which happened just before I entered the castle…?_

_And, why does the King of Hearts seem so…__**familiar**__?_

_Ugh, it's so hard to sleep with these thoughts nagging at me!_

_There's no other choice then, I'll just have to ask the King of Hearts about it!_

_But, by going to __**his**__ room…the King of Hearts will be right in the end!_

_I'd rather not see that smug face of his again, but…curiosity is curiosity, after all._

I sigh heavily as I slowly open my eyes, before I toss aside the gold sheets and I climb out of bed.

"Don't worry, Idella…it'll only be for a few minutes! It's not like I'm going to stay in his room or anything…" I whispered reassuringly to myself.

With that in mind, I set off towards the door and I step out into the hallway.

I stand in the hallway for a minute or two, before I realize that I don't know where the King of Hearts' room is.

So, I quickly rush back inside the room, ring the bell, and I wait impatiently for someone to come.

It takes only a few more minutes until a servant comes to knock on the door; and, when I open the door, the servant has a warm smile on her face.

"Did you change your mind, Miss? If so, follow me and I'll show you to His Majesty's room." The servant-who has black hair and gold eyes like the first servant I met-spoke a little too eagerly.

"Uh, well, you see… It'll only be for a minute; and, then you'll show me the way back to this guest room. Alright?" I spoke anxiously.

The servant's smile fades and she seems a little disappointed, but she speaks in the same eager tone, "I'll be glad to, Miss."

As the servant leads me down the hallway, I'm silently thinking to myself.

_Honestly, what is with these people…?_

_First the King of Hearts and now the servants too?_

_If I didn't know any better…I'd say they were trying to make me the 'Queen of Hearts'!_

_But, of course that would be ridiculous…_

_T-That would mean…m-marrying…that smug King of Hearts!_

_Absolutely not!_

_Never in a million years!_

"How much father is it? N-Not that I'm eager to see **him**…or anything." I spoke half-impatiently and half-anxiously.

"We're almost there now, Miss."

"Oh, this thought just came to me… If the King of Hearts is asleep, we would be making this trip for nothing." I spoke feeling disheartened.

"Nonsense Miss, His Majesty hardly goes to sleep early! In fact, one time he nearly fell asleep during a trial… It worries me that none of us can make him sleep at the proper time." The servant spoke grimly as she glanced back at me.

"Is that so…? I think someone should do something about his sleeping habits, but it's really none of my business to question or correct." I spoke firmly as I remembered my earlier meeting with the King of Hearts.

The servant seems more grim by my response, which leads me to believe that I was **supposed** to answer her in a different way.

_You don't suppose…the King of Hearts told her to tell me about his sleeping habits?_

_So that I try to change him…?_

_Honestly Idella, that's absurd!_

_Thinking about something like that will only lead to more trouble…_

"Here we are, Miss. His Majesty's room…" The servant trailed off as if waiting for another response.

I stood next to her as I stare intensely at the black door, which leads to the King of Hearts' room, before I sigh deeply.

"Thank you for showing me the way. Will you be alright with waiting for me to come back out?" I asked hopefully.

"As you wish, Miss. However, if you don't come back out…I'll take my leave for the night." The servant spoke mischievously and with a smirk.

"T-That's not going to happen…! I can assure you of that." I spoke anxiously as I grabbed the doorknob.

"If you say so, Miss…"

I sigh once more until I gather up the courage to finally open the door and I walk inside, leaving the door open a little.

XXX

Despite what I was expecting, the King of Hearts' room looks almost **exactly** like the so-called "guest room" he let me stay in.

With only a few differences: there are black, double doors-which lead to a medium-size, balcony-the bed is king-sized, and there is a golden telescope out on the balcony.

_A telescope…?_

_Could that be what caused the golden light?_

_I don't suppose the King would mind me taking a look at it…_

I silently sneak over to the double doors, I glance around the room to double-check that it's clear, before I slip out one door to stand on the balcony.

A soft breeze picks up my hair, which causes it to smack me in the face, so I run my hands through my hair as I hurry to the telescope.

"What an interesting discovery! This is what caused the golden light…I'm sure of it now!" I spoke eagerly as I looked through the telescope and I aimed it in every direction to test it out.

I can see the rose bushes, the village, the apple trees, and even as far as the gate!

"I'm surprised this telescope can see so far away… Why would the King need to see all this?" I questioned curiously as I refocused on the village.

"A King must always be aware of the land he controls, Idella." A familiar voice spoke to my left.

_I know that voice!_

_It's…_

I pull away from the telescope to eagerly greet the voice, but when I finally see him, leaning on the balcony's railing, my eagerness fades altogether.

"Oh, it's just you, King of Hearts…" I spoke with disappointment.

"Were you expecting someone else?" King of Hearts asked nonchalantly as he glanced over at me.

_I was actually…but, I'm not going to tell __**him**__ that!_

I also notice that the King of Hearts is still wearing the same clothes from earlier, so I can only assume I caught him before he changed his formal wear.

"I don't have any reason to tell you that." I spoke indifferently as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Fine, I won't **force** you to tell me anything, but I would like to know the reason you changed your mind." King of Hearts spoke slyly, before he stepped away from the railing and he faced me expectantly.

_King of Hearts is probably talking about why I decided to come to __**his**__ room, since I refused before…_

_I wonder what I should tell him?_

_I guess I'll just go with the truth…_

"Well, if you must know, I was curious about a golden light I saw earlier; and, I believe that your telescope caused the golden light." I spoke anxiously as I uncrossed my arms.

"It was my telescope; and, before you ask, I always use it to know who is coming and going in the Land of Hearts." King of Hearts spoke seriously.

"I see…that's fine then." I whispered, suddenly losing confidence to talk to him.

"Was there something else…? Don't tell me you came here just for that?" King of Hearts questioned smugly.

"No…I…" I spoke nervously before I looked away from him.

_How can I tell King of Hearts that he looks familiar to me?_

I sigh heavily before another curious thought comes to me.

_Wait…when I heard the King of Hearts' voice a moment ago, as I looked through the telescope, who did I think he was?_

_To me, he sounded…a lot like…Cheshire._

_B-But, t-that's not true…!_

_Cheshire isn't the King of Hearts…is he?_

"Idella, if there's something bothering you, just tell me…" King of Hearts spoke sincerely.

I glance back at King of Hearts as I silently compare him to Cheshire, but other than their personalities-and their hair/eyes-they're nothing alike.

King of Hearts dresses in gold and black, while Cheshire dresses in red and black.

Well, I suppose they have the color black in common…

But, I can't forget that King of Hearts is a King, while Cheshire is a cat…which means that they're from entirely different worlds.

_However, if Cheshire can disappear at will, he would have no problem getting to the castle before Crimson Heart and I…_

_B-But, why wouldn't Cheshire tell me if he was the King of Hearts?!_

_Why would he keep something like that from me…?_

_Did he think I couldn't handle the truth or something…?!_

_Please…let me be wrong for once!_

_Don't let the King of Hearts be Cheshire…_

"Idella…?" King of Hearts asked worriedly as he stood directly in front of me.

I stare back at him silently, before I shake my head and I whisper absently, "I-It's nothing… I should get going, since it's late and there's a lot to do tomorrow."

"Are you sure…? I might have joked about it before, but you can always stay in here with me, if you're that worried about something." King of Hearts spoke sincerely as he held out a hand near my face, where a stray hair is on my face.

"I-I'm sure…besides you should go to bed early, so you're ready for our trip to meet the Queen of Crystals tomorrow." I spoke reassuringly as I took a step back from King of Hearts.

A warm smile appears on King of Hearts' face at that, which proves my earlier point about the servant wanting me to change him.

I sigh deeply before I return a smile as I sidestep King of Hearts; and, I walk hurriedly through the double doors, towards the door that leads to the hallway.

_T-That was close..! _

_H-He a-almost touched my face…_

Just as my hand rest on the doorknob, King of Hearts suddenly grabs my wrist to stop me from leaving his room.

_Ah…I'm caught now._

I'm still facing the door as King of Hearts finally speaks.

"Idella, whatever it is you want to ask me…don't hesitate to ask. I don't like this silence coming from you." King of Hearts spoke firmly as he squeezed my wrist lightly.

"I t-thought…only Elodie can answer questions." I spoke anxiously-glancing at him from the corner of my eye-as I waited impatiently for his response.

"She is, but personal questions are out of her jurisdiction. So, please…don't run from me." King of Hearts spoke seriously.

"I won't run away! I'm not the kind of person who runs away from their problems…" I spoke heatedly as I turned to face him with a frown on my face.

"Oh, really…? When I first met you, didn't you run away from your 'sister' problem?" King of Hearts asked teasingly as he tugged on my wrist.

King of Hearts tries to pull me closer to him, but I just pull away from him entirely.

"H-How…would you know that…if you're the King of Hearts?! Only Cheshire was there when that happened…!" I spoke with shock as I backed up towards the door.

A dark smirk appears on King of Hearts' face at that name, before he whispers coolly, "What would make you say that name in my presence? I absolutely loath Cheshire Cat more than anyone in Wonderland…"

"Huh…? But, you…and Cheshire… I thought… Ugh, I'm so confused!" I spoke frantically.

"What, did you think I was Cheshire Cat just because we have similar traits…? Idella, I can assure you that I would not be caught dead near that vile cat." King of Hearts spoke nonchalantly.

"Hey now, you're taking it a little too far! Cheshire isn't a 'vile cat'…he's my friend; and, the one who brought me to Wonderland." I spoke heatedly.

"Y-Your…**friend**, you say? Alright, I've heard enough for one night. Please leave and return to your room, I need some time alone now." King of Hearts spoke coolly, before he gestured towards the door behind me.

"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted… Goodnight, King of Hearts." I spoke in a huff as I turned towards the door again and I hurried out of the room.

Once I step into the hallway, King of Hearts slams his door shut behind me.

I can barely make out what King of Hearts says through his closed-door, but it sounds a lot like, "If you think of me as your friend…why didn't you tell me that already?"

XXX

I sigh heavily once I finally find the guest room I was in before, since the servant left me to fend for myself.

She probably thought I was going to stay with the King…as if!

I hurry over to the bed and I immediately get comfortable, so I can drift off to sleep quickly.

_There's no point looking for Cheshire tomorrow…_

_King of Hearts may have denied, to my face, that he isn't Cheshire, but I'm still not convinced!_

_I just have to investigate King of Hearts tomorrow, when we go to meet the Queen of Crystals, if I ever want to find out if he's Cheshire or not…_

_Yeah…I'll show __**him**__ that I don't run from my problems!_

With that, I fall into a deep sleep with a smug grin on my face.

XXX

-**To Be Continued…**-


	3. Rule three

**Rule three**-The price of a **role**…

"I think she looks so cute while she's sleeping…" A dainty voice spoke from somewhere nearby.

"I suppose you're right, but she'd be even cuter if she wasn't making that smug grin." Another pretty voice spoke grimly.

"But, that's what makes her so cute!" The dainty voice protested.

"Um…who are you two talking about?" I questioned warily as I opened my eyes; and, I found two girl, servants-both with black hair and gold eyes-standing near the bed I'm sleeping on.

"You, of course, Miss." The one with the dainty voice answered.

"Ah, I think I remember you two from yesterday…" I spoke cautiously, while still on my back.

"I'm surprised, no one pays us any mind in the castle, Miss…" The one with the other pretty voice answered indifferently.

"And, why is that…?" I asked curiously.

The two servants glance at each other when they suddenly smirk and they laugh softly, before the dainty one speaks lightly, "Because, Miss, we're only meager servants…we don't have **roles** like everyone else does."

"Oh, I see…I'm sorry for asking." I spoke apologetically.

"Nonsense, it's alright with us, since our only job is to serve His Majesty any way." The other pretty one spoke nonchalantly.

"Ugh…don't mention **him** so early in the morning." I whispered grimly as I pulled the covers over my head.

"'Morning'…? Miss, it's already afternoon…" The servants answered together.

"What?!" I asked frantically as I quickly sat up in the bed and I stared at the two servants with shock.

"Yes, Miss, it's afternoon now… Did you not know that time changes quickly in Wonderland?" The dainty one asked worriedly.

"That explains yesterday then…! It was nearly dark once I left Elodie's cottage." I spoke reassuringly to myself.

"**Elodie**…? You mean The Indigo Butterfly? You were at her place at night?! Oh my, that's not good…" The dainty one whispered grimly.

"Oh, why's that…?" I questioned anxiously.

"His Majesty told us that no one should ever go to The Indigo Butterfly's cottage at night…at least not since the war started." The other pretty one spoke seriously.

"Why…?! What happens to her cottage at night?" I asked eagerly.

"It's not her **cottage** you need to worry about, Miss… It's-" The dainty one spoke nervously before she is cut off by the door opening.

"Enough, you two don't belong in here without my permission! Leave at once!" King of Hearts spoke heatedly at the two servants as he stood in the doorway.

"Yes, Your Majesty." The servants spoke together before they curtsied and they quickly left the room.

"That was rude, even if you are a King…" I spoke in a huff as I crossed my arms.

"Idella, let me warn you now: don't ever go to Elodie's cottage at night." King of Hearts spoke seriously as he stared directly at me.

"Why…?! Wait, you just called her **Elodie**, but your **servants** call her The Indigo Butterfly!" I spoke heatedly as I uncrossed my arms and I pointed a finger at him.

_Cheshire called her Elodie before I even met her as The Indigo Butterfly…_

_You're looking awfully guilty now, King of Hearts!_

"Please, don't do this now…just promise me you won't ever go there at night." King of Hearts spoke sincerely.

I stare at him intensely for a minute or two, before I finally decide that whether he called her Elodie or not doesn't matter at the moment…

What really matters is the reason no one should go to her cottage at night; and, since no one wants to tell me directly, I could always ask the Queen of Crystals.

I'm just hoping she won't brush me aside like everyone else.

"Fine, I'll promise…if you stop treating your servants so harshly!" I spoke smugly as I quickly crossed my arms again.

"I can try, but don't count on it, Idella." King of Hearts spoke teasingly and with a smirk.

"Fair enough…now, here's a question for you: did you get any sleep?" I asked feeling a little relaxed.

"Oh, is that worry I hear in your voice?" King of Hearts questioned jokingly as he tilted his head to the side.

"O-Of course not! Your servants worry about you, not me…" I spoke nervously as I looked away from him.

"What a shame…I was hoping you worry about me too. By the way, I got a decent amount of sleep." King of Hearts spoke nonchalantly as he left the room.

I glare at the door, which King of Hearts closed as he left, until I realize that he might actually be Cheshire.

_Can I really accept that…?_

_**Should**__ I accept it?_

_Cheshire was the only one who seemed to care about me…unlike my sister!_

_Ah, my sister…_

_I can't believe I almost forgot about her, but since everything is so strange in Wonderland, I hardly had time to think about her…_

_I wonder how she's doing…_

_The last time I saw her…she told me Cheshire was bad news._

_With the facts I have now, I'm starting to believe her…a little bit._

_However, Alice still didn't have the right to cancel our tea party!_

_She never makes any time for me…_

_Why…couldn't we be born as twins?_

_At least then we'd always be together._

_But, I'm stuck being the younger sister, while my older sister goes off without me!_

_I think I've wasted enough time thinking about __**her**__…_

_I have to get ready to meet the Queen of Crystals. _

_I just hope she isn't anything like the King of Hearts…_

I sigh deeply as I toss aside the covers and I get up from the bed to walk quickly over to the gold vanity, which sits along one wall.

I check out my appearance, in the mirror, and I nearly gasp from embarrassment!

My usual medium-length, straight, black hair is sticking up at odd angles, my red hair band is half falling off my head, my hazel eyes are puffy-as if I've cried in my sleep-, and my clothes are completely ruffled.

"I look like a mess…and…King of Hearts saw me like this!" I cried pathetically as I straightened my clothes.

I glance down at the vanity when I spot a gold hair brush, which I inspect very closely before I use it to brush my hair.

When my hair is finally straight again, I place my red hair band back on my head.

"Ah, now **that's** better! I'm ready to meet the Queen of Crystals…I guess." I spoke anxiously as I stared at my reflection in the mirror.

Suddenly, I hear a knock on the door, so I quickly turn around as I brace myself to meet King of Hearts.

Instead of the King of Hearts, the person standing in the doorway is Crimson Heart, who is wearing his suit of armor again today along with his sword.

"Oh, it's you, Crimson Heart…" I spoke reassuringly.

"Were you expecting His Majesty, Idella?" Crimson Heart asked jokingly as he smirked slightly.

"N-No, o-of course not…!" I spoke nervously as I looked away from him to hide my blushing face.

"I get it, Idella. He has that effect on people…I just can't figure out what it is yet." Crimson Heart spoke seriously as he gripped his sword's hilt tightly.

"Crimson Heart…? Is there something wrong?" I asked curiously as I forgot my nervousness and I turned my attention back to him.

"It's nothing… Anyway, His Majesty is waiting for us in the entrance, of the castle, so let's hurry." Crimson Heart spoke firmly as he turned on his heels and he headed down the hallway.

"Ah, wait for me!" I spoke frantically as I hurried after Crimson Heart, closing the guest bedroom's door behind me, and I ran after him down the hallway.

_Crimson Heart never slows down, huh…?_

_I just can't imagine it, though…_

_I usually take things at a slow place, so all this running after people is tiring me out!_

XXX

I sigh heavily once I finally catch up to Crimson Heart, who doesn't seem the least bit winded by walking so fast.

"You must train a lot to stay in shape, huh?" I asked curiously as we headed down one spiral, staircase to where the entrance is.

"It's part of my role as a knight, but yes I train regularly." Crimson Heart spoke earnestly as he continued down the steps.

_Crimson Heart must really take his role very seriously…_

"Ah, I see… Oh, look there's King of Hearts!" I spoke distractedly when I spotted King of Hearts as he stood near the castle's front door, while he talked to a servant.

King of Hearts is wearing different clothes now, though: a black top hat-with a gold hatband and gold playing cards tucked in the hatband-takes his crown's place, a black formal suit and black shoes takes his clothes' places, and he's also wearing gold gloves now.

"Uh, Idella, that isn't His Majesty… That's the Mad Hatter." Crimson Heart spoke grimly as he stopped walking down the steps.

"Huh…? The Mad Hatter? I think I've heard of him…" I whispered absently as I stopped walking behind Crimson Heart; and, I stared at the Mad Hatter intensely.

On closer inspection, the only thing King of Hearts and the Mad Hatter have in common is that they both have shoulder-length, straight, black hair and red eyes.

"So, where is King of Hearts…?" I asked anxiously as I glanced around the entrance.

"Are you the new **Alice** I keep hearing so much about?" Mad Hatter questioned coolly as he stared up at me.

"I don't exactly know myself…although, everyone keeps calling me that." I spoke indifferently.

"Ah, I see…so what you're telling me is: no one would miss you, if I blew you up." Mad Hatter spoke eagerly as he pulled out a small, hat-shaped object from his suit's pocket.

The servant-with black hair and gold eyes-pales slowly, before he backs away from the rest of us and he suddenly leaves the room.

"W-What?! Y-You're not serious…are you?" I questioned anxiously as I held my arms in front of me.

"Don't worry, it'll only hurt for a little while… And, before you know it, you'll be a robot servant like the **rest **of them." Mad Hatter spoke seriously as he pressed a button on the hat bomb and he tossed it at Crimson Heart and I.

"I won't allow it, Mad Hatter! Idella is His Majesty's guest!" Crimson Heart spoke heatedly as he unsheathed his sword and he slashed at the hat bomb.

The hat bomb completely slices in two, so it just falls lifelessly to the floor in two pieces.

_I doubt it will go off now…_

"Oh, is **she **now? Well, wouldn't it be better if she were his **servant** instead?" Mad Hatter questioned intensely as he pulled out ten more hat bombs from his suit.

"Just how many of those things do you have?! And, what's this talk of **robot servants**?!" I asked worriedly.

"So, you don't know? All the servants, to the Kings and Queens, of Wonderland are robots that I made from other materials." Mad Hatter spoke impatiently as his fingers itched to press the buttons to set them all off.

"You're completely mad, do you know that?!" I questioned frantically as I hid behind Crimson Heart.

"That's why they call me the **Mad** Hatter…" Mad Hatter spoke seriously and with a grin.

Crimson Heart readies his sword as Mad Hatter is about to press all the buttons-on the hat bombs-, when King of Hearts suddenly walks out from the Throne Room's door.

This time, King of Hearts is wearing the correct royal clothes, so I know now that King of Hearts and the Mad Hatter are two different people.

"What's going on out here?! Oh, it's just Mad Hatter…so, you're back from your trip already?" King of Hearts asked coolly as he glared at Mad Hatter.

"Yes, **brother**… I've come home, with some new specimens, when I found this indecisive **Alice** over there." Mad Hatter spoke indifferently as he put away his hat bombs, before he gestured at me with a flick of his gloved hand.

"You need to treat my guests with more respect, **brother**… Otherwise, you'll lose your head." King of Hearts spoke seriously as he walked over to Mad Hatter.

"Wait, did you just call each other brothers?!" I questioned with shock as I stepped away from Crimson Heart.

"Can't you even tell **that** much, **Alice**?" Mad Hatter questioned indignantly as he glared at me.

"First off, my name's not Alice! My name is Idella… Second, I did notice similar traits between you two, but I didn't know exactly." I spoke heatedly as I walked down the last few steps of the staircase.

"Huh, well, if you want me to call you **Idella, **you'll have to work for it." Mad Hatter spoke smugly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I have no reason to work for you; and, you're probably just using that as an excuse to dissect me for your robot experiments…so, no thank you." I spoke seriously as I glared at him.

"My, aren't you two already getting along." King of Hearts spoke teasingly as he stared at Mad Hatter and I.

"What…?! How can you say that? I totally hate this person!" Mad Hatter and I spoke heatedly together as we pointed at each other, while looking at King of Hearts.

We both turn our attention away from King of Hearts, so we can glare at each other again.

"Stop copying me!" Mad Hatter and I spoke angrily together again.

"Enough, you two… We need to leave soon or we'll never meet with the Queen of Crystals on time." King of Hearts spoke coolly, before he sighed deeply.

"Fine, whatever, let's just go before Mad Hatter tries to make me into a robot…" I spoke nonchalantly as I headed for the castle's front door.

"As if, I think I've just decided **not** to make you into a robot. Someone like **you **would make a terrible robot…all defiance and no compliance." Mad Hatter spoke firmly as he strode towards the right spiral, staircase.

"There's nothing wrong with a little defiance every now and again…" I spoke firmly as I held the castle's doorknob; and, I tossed my head to the side so I could frown at Mad Hatter.

"Yes, but that **exact **defiance is what will bring you nothing but trouble. So, I say to you, good luck with that defiance." Mad Hatter spoke smugly as he hurried up the staircase; and, he turned down the right hallway, before he disappeared from sight.

"Ugh, that guy is so annoying…" I whispered grimly as I faced King of Hearts.

"He is, at times… Since he's family, though, I have no choice but to put up with him." King of Hearts spoke reluctantly as he smirked darkly.

_Ah, that reminds me…_

_If King of Hearts is Cheshire, does that mean Mad Hatter has cat ears and a tail too?_

_I mean…they are brothers after all._

_First things first: I have to find out if King of Hearts is even Cheshire!_

"Shall we head out now, Your Majesty?" Crimson Heart spoke seriously as he sheathed his sword and he walked over to where we stood.

"Yes, **lead **on, Crimson Heart." King of Hearts spoke coolly as we all walked out the castle door.

XXX

"How will we all get to the Land of Crystals, King of Hearts?" I questioned curiously as I stared at the red-brick, road that eventually leads to the gate.

"We ride on horses, of course. Unlike your world, Idella, we only have horses to get to and from places." King of Hearts spoke formally as he trailed behind Crimson Heart to the stable, which is to the left of the castle and is an entirely red, barn.

"Oh, I finally get to see the stable after all!" I spoke excitedly as I peered through a window and I squealed eagerly when I spotted all the horses.

"Have you ever ridden a horse before, Idella?" Crimson Heart asked warmly as he opened the barn doors and he headed inside.

"Uh, no…not really, but I think horses are strange creatures! They're bigger than most animals I see; and, they can gallop, which is totally dangerous!" I spoke dramatically as I stood by the barn doors.

"Oh, so what you're telling me is that you're actually afraid of horses, Idella?" King of Hearts asked smugly as he stood behind me.

"Yes, there's no doubt about that…" I spoke gravely and with a sigh.

"Why would you be happy to see the horses, if you're afraid of them?" Crimson Heart asked curiously as he led two horses out of their stalls.

One horse is his white, horse-with red armor-and the other is a plain reddish-brown, horse with a black saddle.

"T-That's because…I'm interested in strange obsessions. Such as: observing strange creatures like horses! Or just observing in general…it depends on the situation." I spoke nervously as I stared intensely at the horses as they passed by me.

I turn away from the barn to face Crimson Heart, King of Hearts, and the horses.

"Ah, makes sense now." Crimson Heart spoke knowingly as he handed the reddish-brown, horse's reins to King of Hearts.

"W-Wait, you're going to…ride on a horse, King of Hearts?" I questioned anxiously as I watched him climb the horse's saddle.

"**We're** going to ride on a horse, Idella." King of Hearts spoke smugly as he held out a hand towards me.

"What?! B-But…I can't ride on a horse! I'm scared of them…and…it'll be embarrassing sitting on the same saddle as you." I spoke nervously as I held both of my hands behind me.

"I don't trust you to ride on one yourself, so you'll just have to endure your embarrassment. And, if you don't hurry up, I'll make you sit in front of me, Idella." King of Hearts spoke coolly and with a smirk.

My face flushes at hearing King of Hearts' words, so I immediately shake my head before I take his hand; and, he then pulls me on the saddle behind him.

"Hold on to me tightly or you'll fall off, Idella." King of Hearts spoke seriously as he used the reigns to turn the horse towards the red-brick, road.

"O-Okay…" I whispered nervously as I wrapped my arms tightly around King of Hearts' stomach and I buried my face in his cloak.

"Are you ready to go now, Your Majesty?" Crimson Heart asked seriously a he climbed his horse's saddle.

"Yes, I think **we're** ready, Crimson Heart." King of Hearts corrected coolly as he used one hand to touch my hands, where they rested on his stomach.

My hands twitch from his sudden touch, so I grip his stomach tighter.

"I'll lead the way then…" Crimson Heart trailed off as he turned his horse away from us and they took off down the road.

"Calm down, Idella. It'll be fine." King of Hearts spoke sincerely as he kicked his horse to follow Crimson Heart.

"I-If you s-say so…" I whispered anxiously and I closed my eyes, so I wouldn't have to see the world fly past us.

"We're already past the village now, Idella. We just have to go through the gates and head East to the Land of Crystals." King of Hearts spoke firmly as we continued down the road.

I slowly open my eyes to confirm what he had said and sure enough, we're already at the gates to the Land of Hearts.

Crimson Heart is already waiting by the gates for King of Hearts and I.

"Ah, I see…just let me know when we get to the Land of Crystals." I spoke seriously as I closed me eyes again.

"You'll miss out on everything if you keep your eyes closed…" King of Hearts spoke teasingly.

"I like it better this way…" I spoke earnestly.

"Fine, just don't complain later that you didn't get to see anything **strange**." King of Hearts spoke slyly.

I immediately open my eyes again and I sigh slightly, before I decide that King of Hearts is right.

_For my obsessions…I will keep my eyes open!_

King of Hearts glances back at me and he notices that I opened my eyes again, so he laughs deeply as we follow Crimson Heart through the gates.

"It's not funny!" I shouted over the wind around us.

XXX

_King of Hearts is a liar…I didn't see anything new that's __**strange**__!_

_I could have kept my closed the entire time!_

_He was totally messing with me…_

"We finally made it…!" I cried happily as I stared at the gates to the Land of Crystals.

The gate is the same as the gate from the Land of Hearts: it's the same tall, iron, double-gate with a tan-brick, wall-on either side-as high as the gate.

There is also another small, white, sign to the left of the gate, which says in blue letters: the Land of Crystals.

"Yes, after what seemed like hours of you screaming, Idella." King of Hearts spoke jokingly as he glanced back at me.

"W-Well, you were going too fast!" I spoke indignantly.

"We would be late otherwise…" King of Hearts spoke nonchalantly as he turned back around to hide his smirk.

"You're totally enjoying this, aren't you?" I questioned heatedly.

"Maybe a little." King of Hearts admitted smugly.

"Your Majesty, shall I go ahead first and tell the Queen of our arrival?" Crimson Heart asked seriously as he glanced our way.

"Nonsense, we've come all this way ourselves, so let's go together." King of Hearts spoke firmly as he led his horse through the gate first.

Once we're on the other side of the gate, the surroundings change from neutral colors to blue and silver; and, instead of trees, crystals-which some are as big as trees-of blue and silver dominate the land.

Even the road, and grass, here is entirely made of blue-and-silver crystals!

"Wow, it' so pretty here!" I spoke excitedly as I glanced from crystal to crystal, which range in sizes and shapes.

"It's not **that **exciting, Idella…" King of Hearts spoke indifferently as he kept his gaze on the road.

"Oh, I think you're just jealous that I didn't say the same about the land you rule, King of Hearts." I spoke slyly as I smirked behind him.

"Like I would even care about your opinion…" King of Hearts spoke reluctantly as he ignored my smirk.

"Sure, King of Hearts." I spoke teasingly as I dropped the subject.

_He must really be jealous that I like this land, huh?_

_Well, it's not like I'll be staying here anyway, so he has nothing to worry about._

_Oh, I almost forgot that I need to find out if he's Cheshire or not!_

_The trip to the Land of Crystals really made me lose track of my thoughts…_

_I need more attentiveness!_

I stare intensely at King of Hearts' crown, which should have cat ears hidden underneath if he is Cheshire, before I realize that I'll have to take his crown to know.

_Ugh, no way…I can't take his crown!_

_Crimson Heart wouldn't hesitate to knock me out if I did that!_

_Although, I doubt he would do that to __**me**__, but still…better safe than sorry._

I quickly glance at Crimson Heart behind us and I notice he has a solemn look on his face, before I turn back around again.

_So, just how am I supposed to find out?_

_Wait, I've got it!_

_Cheshire also has a tail…_

My face flushes at the idea of moving King of Hearts' cloak to check for a cat tail.

_In the end, it's just too embarrassing to find out…!_

_I'll have to find another way…if there's even another way._

"Idella, what are you plotting back there?" King of Hearts asked jokingly as he still faced forward.

"Oh, um, nothing…just thinking as usual." I spoke honestly as I turned my attention to the road in front of us.

"If you're wondering how long it will take to get to the Queen's castle: we're almost there." King of Hearts spoke knowingly.

"Good, I can't wait to get off this horse…" I spoke sincerely and with a sigh.

"I could always make this horse gallop the last stretch, Idella." King of Hearts spoke coolly.

"Y-You wouldn't dare!" I spoke indignantly a I instinctively tightened my grip on King of Hearts' stomach.

"Not so tight, Idella…or your nails will dig into my skin." King of Hearts spoke teasingly.

"W-What…?!" I spoke nervously as I suddenly release King of Hearts.

"Idella, don't let go!" King of Hearts spoke frantically as I suddenly lost my balance and I fell head first off the horse.

XXX

_What happened to me…?_

_Ugh, I remember getting embarrassed by King of Hearts' words, but after that…_

_Oh, wait!_

_I fell right…?_

_So, am I dead…?_

_No, if I were dead I wouldn't even be able to question it…right?_

_So, that means…_

I slowly open my eyes and the first thing I see is a worried King of Hearts standing next me, while I lay on the crystal grass.

"Ugh, King of Hearts…why are you standing right next to me?" I whispered feeling groggy.

"You fell head first off a horse, lost consciousness, and worried me senseless…and **that's** all you have to say to me?!" King of Hearts questioned heatedly as he glared down at me.

"Well, it wasn't **my **fault! I never wanted to get on that horse in the first place!" I spoke indignantly.

Suddenly, all the anger leaves King of Hearts' face; and, he pulls me off the ground, into his arms, and his arms tighten around me.

"K-King of Hearts…?! W-What are you doing?" I questioned with shock as I struggled in his embrace.

"I was really worried… I've never felt worried for anyone else before. Please, just be careful from now on." King of Hearts spoke sincerely as he released me from his arms.

"O-Okay…I'll be careful." I whispered earnestly as I looked away from him to hide my flushed face.

_He's definitely Cheshire…there's no doubt about it now!_

_I just felt his tail behind his cloak…_

"Your Majesty, I told the Queen of Crystals what happened! Is Idella alright?!" Crimson Heart asked worriedly as he-and his horse-appeared on the crystal road in front of us.

_I need to keep this a secret for now…there's no telling who all knows that he's Cheshire._

"Yes, she's fine now. I think we'll walk the rest of the way, Crimson Heart. Tell the Queen of Crystals that we might be late for the meeting." King of Hearts spoke seriously as he still stared intensely at me.

"As you wish, Your Majesty." Crimson Heart spoke calmly a he bowed his head, before he turned his horse in the direction he came and they headed back to the Queen's castle.

I notice, at this time, that there's no village in the Land of Crystals, so I can only assume that everyone lives in the castle with the Queen.

"Are you sure about that? I can try to manage the ride again." I spoke honestly, feeling guilty of holding up the meeting.

"It's fine, Idella. I don't want to go through that again so soon…" King of Hearts spoke solemnly as he grabbed the horse's reins and he led the horse towards the castle.

I follow beside King of Hearts silently as I spot the Queen's castle in the distance.

It's the same gothic-style, castle as King of Hearts' castle, but instead of it being red it's entirely blue; and, just like King of Hearts' castle, this castle is immense as well.

"Are all the castles in Wonderland the same?" I questioned curiously as we came closer to the castle.

"Not necessarily, but from your point of view, I suppose." King of Hearts spoke nonchalantly once we finally reached the castle.

A servant-with blue hair, silver eyes, and blue-and-silver clothes-comes over to us and he asks King of Hearts if he can take the horse from him.

_This is another one of Mad Hatter's robot servants isn't it?_

_He looks just like a normal person though…_

"Just keep our horses together, would you? I want out of this land as soon as possible." King of Hearts spoke coolly as he handed the reins to the servant.

"Yes, King of Hearts." The servant spoke seriously as he hurried-along with the horse-to the silver, barn to the right of the castle.

"Now, are you sure you're up for this? If you feel weary at all you'll let me know, alright?" King of Heart questioned firmly as we stood by the castle door.

"Yes, I'm fine now…so let's go. And, I don't feel the least bit tired." I spoke nonchalantly.

"I'll be watching you…" King of Hearts spoke seriously as he held the castle door open for me.

Once inside the castle, I take in the décor of it and I'm awestruck by the bright colors.

The walls are blue crystals, the floors are silver crystals, and the doors are a mix of blue-and-silver crystals.

Unlike King of Hearts' castle, however, there are no spiral staircases leading to other parts of the castle.

Instead of **spiral** staircases, the staircases-on either side of the room-are straight and they are blue crystals; and, the banisters are silver crystals.

But, like King of Hearts' castle, the only doors in this room are the one we came through and the one in between the staircases.

"Wow, I never thought the castle would be made of crystals!" I spoke energetically.

"All but the outside, Idella." King of Hearts corrected indifferently.

"Sorry…I'm doing it again, right?" I asked grimly.

"Doing **what**, exactly?" King of Hearts responded coolly as he glared at the crystals.

"Saying something exciting about this land…instead of your land." I whispered anxiously.

"I'm already over it, Idella." King of Hearts spoke calmly as he turned to me and he flashed a warm smile.

I return his smile with one of my innocent smiles, before King of Hearts leads the way to the door in between the staircases.

"Before you even ask: all the Throne Rooms, in the Kings' and Queens' castles, are in the same place." King of Hearts spoke casually.

"How did you know I was going to ask that?" I asked jokingly.

"Because I know you so well." King of Hearts answered sincerely.

"Right…" I whispered nonchalantly.

"Your Majesty, I'm glad you and Idella finally made it to the castle." Crimson Heart spoke warmly as he appeared from the right staircase.

"I'm sorry for causing trouble, Crimson Heart." I spoke apologetically.

"Think nothing of it, Idella. You're here now and that's all that matters." Crimson Heart spoke earnestly as he joined King of Hearts and I.

"I'm still here, you know." King of Hearts spoke half-jokingly and with a slight frown.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty… I didn't mean to overstep my role." Crimson Heart spoke solemnly.

"See to it that it doesn't become a habit, Crimson Heart." King of Hearts spoke coolly.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I'll go in first and announce your arrival." Crimson Heart spoke seriously as he went through the door first.

Once the door close behind Crimson Heart, I face King of Hearts with a frown on my face as I speak heatedly, "Alright, what's going on with you and Crimson Heart, King of Hearts? I know he's your knight and all, but that doesn't give you the right to treat him like that!"

"You wouldn't understand, even if I told you…" King of Hearts spoke remorsefully.

"Try me…" I whispered anxiously.

"Another time, perhaps…" King of Hearts spoke absently.

_Ugh…I keep forgetting he's Cheshire!_

_Why do I still call him 'King of Hearts'?_

_Oh yeah, now I remember: because he gets annoyed when he hears Cheshire, for some reason._

_And, because I have a low attention span…_

_I need to face him about this later…if I can __**remind**__ myself._

"You may enter King of Hearts and the new **Alice** of Wonderland." A sweet voice spoke from the other side of the door.

"Follow my lead, Idella." King of Hearts spoke firmly as he led the way into the Throne Room.

"As you wish, Your Majesty." I spoke teasingly as I curtsied to him, before I followed him into the room.

XXX

As King of Hearts closes the door behind me, I immediately spot the Queen of Crystals sitting in a blue chair with silver cushions.

The Queen of Crystals has medium-length, wavy, indigo hair with pale, pink eyes and cream skin; and, she is wearing a medium-sized, blue-crystals, crown, a silver cape, a blue-and-silver, corset dress, and silver shoes.

The Queen of Crystals is holding a similar scepter to King of Hearts', except that the Queen's scepter is silver-with a blue crystal, in the shape of a clover, on the top-in her left hand, while her right hand is holding her chin as she stares intensely at me.

To the left of the Queen is Emerald Clover and to the right of the Queen is The Duke, both are equally silent at our arrival.

_So, Emerald Clover is the Queen of Crystal's knight?_

_I guess I can imagine that…_

I also notice Crimson Heart, with a solemn look on his face, is standing off to the left of the door we entered.

"Welcome, King of Hearts and the new **Alice**. I heard from Crimson Heart about your terrible accident; and, for that, I am truly sorry. I had hoped your time in the Land of Crystals would be a memorable one. If only I sent for the Crystal Door instead…you would have avoided that misfortune." Queen of Crystals spoke sincerely as she frowned with concern.

"E-Excuse me, Your Majesty…but, what did you mean about the Crystal Door?" I questioned curiously.

"Oh, you already know of it? I suppose you would, since Cheshire Cat brought you here using it…" Queen of Crystals spoke knowingly as she nodded her head.

Suddenly, King of Hearts bristles at hearing that name again and I glance nervously at him, before I return my attention back to the Queen.

"Ah, I'm terribly sorry King of Hearts…I shouldn't have mentioned him around you." Queen of Crystals spoke sorrowfully.

"That's quite alright, Queen of Crystals. I know you didn't mean to upset me on purpose, so I'll ignore it **this** time." King of Hearts spoke coolly and with a slight dark smirk.

"H-How is it that you know all this, Your Majesty?" I asked nervously to Queen of Crystals to change the subject.

"Please call me Queen of Crystals, **Alice**." Queen of Crystals spoke warmly and with a similar smile.

"Ah, okay… **Queen of Crystals**. And, just call me Idella." I spoke earnestly.

"To answer your question, Idella, I know all this because I was the one who created the Crystal Door." Queen of Crystals spoke casually as she flicked her scepter to the center of the room.

Suddenly, the Crystal Door appears out of the crystal floor; and, it completely blocks my view of the Queen of Crystals.

"You can come out now, Elodie. The Crystal Door is already connected to the Throne Room." Queen of Crystals spoke eagerly to the Crystal Door.

"E-Elodie?! She using the Crystal Door now?" I questioned with disbelief.

As if on cue, the Crystal Door swings out and Elodie stands just inside the door.

"Hello again, Idella. It's very nice to see you again." Elodie spoke sincerely as she waved to me.

"It's nice to see you as well, Elodie." I spoke earnestly as I waved back.

"How long do you plan on staying in there, Elodie? We have to get this meeting started…" Queen of Crystals spoke teasingly behind the Crystal Door.

"Queen of Crystals, I've told you this before: I don't want Idella to see my true form…" Elodie spoke reluctantly.

"But, **sister **you can't conduct a meeting from within the Crystal Door! I just won't allow it!" Queen of Crystals whined selfishly.

"Didn't I also tell you not to tell her that we're sisters?" Elodie questioned lightly.

"What?! You two are sisters…?" I asked with shock.

"Yes, Elodie is actually my older sister, but I was the one who inherited the Queen of Crystals' role." Queen of Crystals spoke warmly.

"Only because I wanted to live in the Neutral Forest…" Elodie spoke indifferently.

"So, what were saying earlier about your true form, Elodie?" I questioned eagerly.

"Fine, I'll let you see it just this once, but don't expect me to do it again." Elodie spoke lightly as she stepped through the Crystal Door.

As Elodie passes through the door, her appearance suddenly changes: her indigo, skin changes to pale, shoulder-length, straight, indigo hair-with blue on the top of her hair-appears on her head where her antennas were, her eyes are still the same bright pink, an indigo, corset dress appears with matching indigo shoes, and her butterfly wings remain the same mixture of blues and pinks.

"Oh my, you're still very lovely like this too, Elodie. Why do you seem so reluctant about it, though?" I asked sincerely.

"Thank you, Idella. I don't prefer this form because it only causes trouble for my sister and I." Elodie spoke solemnly.

"Oh, how so?" I questioned with concern.

"If I stay in this form too long, the Land of Crystals' citizens will realize who I am and they'll try to force me to become Queen again." Elodie spoke grimly.

"I didn't know you were the previous Queen…" I spoke earnestly.

"That's because it happened during the start of the war, Idella." Queen of Crystals spoke sorrowfully as she flicked her scepter again to make the Crystal Door disappear into the floor.

"Which is why we called this meeting in the first place." Elodie spoke eagerly to change the subject.

"Oh, right…to talk about my role in the war?" I questioned reluctantly.

"Yes, you didn't get the chance to read the Book of Wonderland yet, so I'll give you a summary: the new **Alice** of Wonderland, who comes from a different land, shall come to Wonderland with a very important role. That role will change Wonderland for the better and put an end to the war altogether." Elodie spoke seriously as she stared intensely at me.

"W-What role is it, Elodie?" I asked anxiously.

"The role to return everyone's happiness." Elodie spoke gravely.

"R-Return everyone's h-happiness…?! After what Alice had done…? How can such a thing be possible for me?!" I questioned absently.

The room remains in silence as the weight of my role slowly sinks in.

_It's impossible…how can I…return everyone's happiness when I don't even know what their happiness is?!_

_I can't…help them after all!_

"Idella, this is only something you can decide for yourself." King of Hearts spoke sincerely.

"Once you decide what to do, the other role will belong solely to your sister." Elodie spoke earnestly.

"What is the other role…?" I questioned distractedly.

"Idella, are you sure you want to know?" Elodie asked seriously.

"Yes…" I barely whispered.

"The other role is to make sure the new **Alice** fails to return everyone's happiness." Elodie spoke sorrowfully.

"I can't let my sister take responsibility for that!" I spoke heatedly as I clenched my fists.

"The role is already choosing her, Idella, whether you want it to or not. **Alice** left us, **Alice** was the cause for the war, **Alice** will try to take you away from Wonderland. The role sees this in the future, so you have just this one chance to choose for yourself." Elodie spoke firmly and with a frown.

"Choose either to return everyone's happiness or try to ruin everyone's happiness? How could you ask that of me?!" I cried hopelessly.

"It's not just about you any more, Idella! You became a part of this world the moment you came here! You have to choose a role, otherwise…" Elodie spoke heatedly, before she suddenly trailed off.

"Otherwise, **what**…?!" I questioned frantically.

"Otherwise, you'll turn into a lifelessly crystal." Elodie spoke grimly.

"C-Crystal…? What are you talking about?" I asked worriedly.

"Those who refuse to choose their role…immediately transform into a crystal, Idella. That's the law by Wonderland, itself…none of us even have a say in it either. We've lost so many good people because of it too." Queen of Crystals spoke remorsefully.

"So, all those crystals outside the castle were actually people?!" I questioned with disbelief.

"Yes, every crystal you see before you was once a living, breathing, person." Queen of Crystals spoke earnestly.

"I…need…air." I spoke desperately as I clutched my chest.

"Idella…!" King of Hearts spoke worriedly as he moved to my side.

King of Hearts grabs me lightly on my arms, so he can turn me to face him.

"Just breathe, Idella. Everything will be fine once you choose your role." King of Hearts spoke warmly as he kept his hands on my arms.

I can't form the words to tell him that it isn't fine, even if I choose my role.

All I can worry about, is that I would be letting my sister chose between accepting her role or becoming a crystal forever!

It was then that I realize what I was actually thinking about.

_My sister is coming to Wonderland…?!_

XXX

-**To Be Continued…**-


End file.
